


The Torture House

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Torture, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickled heads in jars</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Torture House

Frank looked up at the large, abandoned house in front of him. Most of the down stairs windows had been boarded up, and the few that hadn’t, had been smashed. Frank wasn’t sure whether it had been made to look like a archetypal haunted house, or over the time of it’s abandonment it had slowly decayed into this state.

He slowly walked around to the back of the house, walking up the steps that led to a pair of boarded up doors . He looked down onto what must of been a grand garden once. Now though it was over grown with stinging nettles and in a far corner a black berry bush had almost taken over.

Frank sighed, sitting down on the steps. In the corner of his eyes he spotted something that looked like blood staining the concrete. It wouldn’t surprise him, after all the very reason he was here was because the building was once used as a torture house.  
He wondered what horrors the walls of the house had seen, and indeed what horrors it would see again once reopened. He had already heard gruesome but thrilling tales of the place. Stories of how the heads of toys had been pickled in large jars, of how now and again there milky white eyes would still flicker open.

Frank wasn’t sure how true it was, but he knew it could be possible. A Toy’s brain would have to be destroyed completely for there to be no life left. Frank could imagine a no worst fate, having your head severed from your body, then left in a glass jar filled with some sort of embalming fluid. Forever looking out of your watery prison, knowing you had no hope, knowing that you had been forgotten.

It excited Frank, that some Dominate vampire had come up with such a bleak fate for the toys. It was beyond cruel and Frank couldn’t help but think what sort of mate that vampire would make. He could imagine the sort of lover the dom would make. The creative ideas such a Dom would take with him to the bed room.

Frank found himself biting his lip thinking about it. He couldn’t help but think of strong hands running over his body, causing pleasure that was always coloured with the slight hint of pain.

Frank shook his head and quickly lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply trying to stop his mind from fantasising about a faceless dom, a faceless dom that pickled the heads of toys.

In his mind he’s kneeling on the dusty cellar floor. The light dim and being given off by a single light bulb that was swinging above his head. The eyes of the heads would be watching him, filling with fear as the Dom entered.

He moaned as the Dom circled him. The Dom’s heavy black boots leaving foot prints in the dust. He looked down as the Dom knelt in front of him, his strong hands cupping his face as they shared a deep kiss.

“Such a pretty thing,” The Dom would whisper in his ear removing Frank’s t-shirt and running his powerful hands over Franks now naked chest. Frank gasped as the Dom started kissing his chest, sinking his fangs in just below the bud of Frank’s nipple. It would feel so good as he drank from him, his mouth opening in a perfect o, every fiber of his body filling with pleasure.

“You taste so sweet. Feel how hard you make me,” the Dom growled taking Frank’s pale hand and placing it against the hard bulge in his leather pants.

Frank would look at him, his hazel eyes meeting the blackness of the Doms, before he was pushed back on the floor. His jeans all but ripped from his body and all the time, the heads in the jars would be watching what was taking place.

He wondered if the heads had thoughts as the Dom prepared his body to take his large cock. He wondered if the heads thought that the Dom that had caused them so much pain, was about to cause him a fertile just as much pleasure.

He lay there moaning as the Dom flicked him over onto his front, the Dom lowered his head and his tongue was at Frank’s entrance licking before pushing into him.

Frank moaned as the Dom pulled away slightly, before biting the soft flesh of his thighs, before his tongue re-entered him. Frank was so close to orgasm, his eyes unable focus. Then the Dom’s cock was pushing into his willing body, riding him roughly, the Dom’s forceful hands holding his shoulders down.

It didn’t take long for Frank to orgasm but the Dom was still hard, his cock still ploughing into Frank. By the time the Dom came Frank had orgasmed at least five times to the point of swooning.

Frank snapped out it as he heard someone walking around the back of the house. He felt guilty as he met the eyes of his mate.

“There you are,” Gerard smiled. “It’s a great house isn’t it, I came here as a teenager and I’m shocked that something I did is still here,”

“Oh and what did you do?” Frank forced him self to smile.

“Oh I pickled some toys heads and put them in jars,”

Frank couldn’t help but look at Gerard opened mouthed.


End file.
